lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
X
The Bronx | music = "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold | affiliation = Three Wise Men | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler / High-Risk / Dirty | finisher = "X-Tinction" (Chokeslam to Hell) | trainer = | handler = | debut = | record = 25-19 | winpct=57 | wins=25 | losses=19 | abilities= | championships= | accomplishments = • LPW/PWA World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) • PWA Western States Heritage Champion | retired = }} X is an American e-wrestler. He currently wrestles for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand, where he is a two-time LPW World Heavyweight Champion. X is one of the senior members of LPW, having joined the promotion in 2003. He is the only wrestler to have competed at all four Altered Reality pay-per-views, in which he has gone undefeated. Biography X was once the most beloved LPW Superstars of all time. But, after being loved for what he wasn’t, he decided to show everyone how he really was and began attacking LPW Superstars who he felt represented his old self: merchandise sellers, baby kissers, etc. Under the guise of X, he seeks out those who he feels is a farce to the sport. He wants to show the true colors of everyone in the LPW and not only to the fans, but to the superstars themselves. The truth is the only thing X lives for and if he has to destroy a few lives on his quest, he will. But, for anyone who believes he is a decrepit human being, he probably is but, at least he warns everyone before he does anything. CYW: Consider Yourself Warned. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** X-Tinction (Chokeslam to HELL!!!) ** X-Bomb! (Swanton Bomb) *'Favorite moves' ** Swinging Neckbreaker ** Hangman's Neckbreaker ** Full Nelson Slam ** Michinoku Driver ** Piledriver ** DDT ** Cobra Clutch Bulldog ** Cheap shots to the groin ** Eyepokes ** Anything involving his trusty black steel chair * Weapon ** Black steel chair * Stables ** Tough Guys (with Blazing Phoenix, Stanman, and Villiano 187) ** Public Enemy #1 (with The Rik, Damion Kross, and Peter Saint) ** Three Wise Men (with Ash Strife and Villiano 187) * Theme Music **''"Chop Suey"'' by System of a Down ** "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold Championship and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW/PWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **PWA Western States Heritage Championship **PWA Schizophrenia Wrestler of the Year (2005) **LPW Match of the Year (2009) The DeathCube match (vs. Hatchet Ryda, Eddie B., Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, and The Rabbi) at Body Count **LPW Feud of the Year (2009) vs. Eddie B. **LPW Most Hated of the Year (2008) **Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 6|ranked him #6 of all-time]] **Apex 25 ranked him #1 (2 times) (March - April 2009) Match history :Note: Links under Result direct to the match, links under Promo Score direct to the promo. :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category: Wrestlers Category:Apex of the Decade